A service provider of computing systems or computing environments or computing system assets can allocate portions of a computing system asset to multiple tenants. This type of resource sharing is called multi-tenant or multi-tenancy sharing. By allocating portions of the computing system asset to multiple tenants to establish multi-tenant assets, the service provider can allow the tenants to share the financial burden associated with maintaining computing environments or services while handling much of the logistical burdens associated with maintaining the computing environments.
To maintain secure multi-tenant assets or multi-tenant computing environments, the service provider can set forth data security rules or policies that must be adhered to by the tenants, for example, as part of a service agreement. However, the service provider's data security rules or policies may differ from the data security rules or policies of the tenants.
What is needed is a method and system that allows for the management of tenant secrets policies in a multi-tenant computing environment.